The objectives of this proposal for a terminal two year grant are two-fold. The first is to purify urinary follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) from the urine of men to the highest specific activity possible. Twenty-five thousand liters of urine have been processed through the first two steps of purification, and some to the third step. This leads to an attractive whitish powder which should be amenable to further purification by means of two runs on Sephadex 100 and finally to preparative polyacrylamide filtration, affinity chromatography and electrofocusing. The second problem is to determine the yield of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) in the urine of pregnant women in relation to the degradation products of hCG. Bioassay, immunoassay, and radioimmunoassays will be used in both studies.